It is known that women encounter some inconveniences with bathing suits which cannot be adapted to the outlines of their breasts. In spite of all the care taken in buying a bathing suit, the latter must often be provided then with pleats, that is, permanent seams, in order to fit the breast properly, so that for a given brassiere the area of skin covered by the pouches is definitely set.
In bathing suits this has a drawback when a user, who is already tanned by a long exposure to sun, wants to put on another bathing suit, as certain skin areas which were not exposed initially appear then as pale spots between the new brassiere and the sunburnt skin areas.
An object of the present invention is to obviate such drawbacks by providing a brassiere with pouches which are adjustable as regards both the height and the depth thereof, so as to fit the figure of the user and allow modifying the skin area covered.